the power of animals
by dark-shadow-blade-of-death
Summary: Beast boy feels like he is the weakest member of the team. He hates it. He tries everything he can to increase his powers. Bbrea Cyjinx robstar


Hi guys I'm back. It's all in Beast boy's point of view. Anyway here's the story.

-

I climbed out of bed; I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how I'm the weakest member of the team. I went down to the main room to get something to eat. As the doors snaked open I saw Robin on the other side.

"Dude Robin you couldn't sleep either?" I asked. He must not have known I was there cause he flinched when I spoke.

"Yeah" he replied. Something about him sounded different, like he was more excited.

"You ok dude?" I asked.

"I think there's some thing wrong with me. I ate Star's pudding and now I have a ton of energy and that's why I can't sleep." He replied.

"You should like go train in the gym. That takes a lot of energy." I told him. He already knew that, but he probably wasn't thinking strait from Star's pudding. He nodded and walked out of the room. That didn't help me I still couldn't sleep. Then I remembered about the library Raven talked Robin into getting installed. I don't like reading much, but I can't play video games because they are too loud I guess reading is fine. I walked down the hall to the new library. There were bookshelves after bookshelves all full of books. When I read I normally like fantasy so I figured that's the section I should start with. I walked over to the fantasy section. I looked through the books until I found one that seemed like it might be interesting. I read the first page it was about some kid and his family getting killed and he wanted revenge. It was written so boring and with so many long words that I couldn't understand so I moved on. I looked through the rest of the section and couldn't find any other books that I could read the first page without getting bored of. I finally decided I would read a nonfiction book about animals. I started reading about all the different animals and how they avoid danger and hunt prey. I learned about how they have special attributes that help them survive. Then I realized that I could use some of these animals' special traits in battle and it might help my fighting skills. My eyes started closing. I was falling asleep. I went back into my room and climbed on the bottom bunk. I normally sleep on the top, but I was too tired. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

-

"YO BEAST BOY, GET YOUR GREEN BUTT OUT OF BED!" Cyborg screamed. I jumped out of bed and put on my uniform. I walked out of my room to where Cyborg was standing.

"Dude you don't have to yell. I would of woke up if you told me to get up." I said angrily.

"I was trying to get you up by talking but you wouldn't wake up." He told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 3P.M. now come on we have combat practice." I followed Cyborg to the obstacle course outside. How is it already 3:00? I wasn't up that late reading was I? I was confused, but what I saw when we got to the obstacle course just made my confusion worse. I saw Jinx just standing there. I knew about Cyborg's crush on Jinx and that was the only reason I could think of as to why she was there. He knew that I knew too. "Ok Beast boy, if you tell anyone about this you will wish 3 things. 1 that you were never born, 2 that you didn't join the Teen Titans and 3 that you didn't tell me about your crush on Raven. So you won't tell anyone about this right?" He asked. I couldn't guess what the things he would do to me were, but I wasn't going to take my chances and find out. I nodded my head slowly. "Good. The reason I brought you here wasn't because we had combat practice. Robin took Star out for pizza and he called off training. Anyway the reason I brought you here is because Jinx got kicked out of the H.I.V.E. and I need you to distract Raven while I take Jinx to my room. So nod your head if all that got into your tiny little brain." I nodded my head. Then I realized that he had insulted me.

"Hey my brain isn't tiny!" I yelled.

"Yeah it is." He said. "So are you gonna help us or not?" He asked. I could tell he was growing impatient and he wasn't really the nicest guy when he gets mad. I nodded again and went inside to distract Raven. Cyborg was right Raven was in the main room meditating. I walked up to her.

"Hey Raven…" She didn't even let me finish my sentence before she yelled at me. I had even called her Raven instead of Rea.

"SHUT UP!" I wasn't even going to test my luck. She seemed mad. I went to go tell Cyborg that I failed to distract Raven. I got outside and they were just standing there.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to distract Raven for us." Cyborg said.

"I was, but she yelled at me so I left her alone." I said. I heard the noise of the doors sliding open behind me. I turned around and saw Raven walking out the door.

"Beast boy I'm sorry. I was…" She didn't finish her sentence. As soon as she saw Jinx she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Look Raven I can explain." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg I don't really care what you do with your girlfriend." Raven said in her monotone. She then turned around and went back into the tower. I tried to hold it, but I couldn't help cracking up. Cyborg and Jinx both glared at me. I saw this as my cue to go. I ran back to my room as fast as I could without changing forms. When I got to my room I noticed how messy it really was. Robin was right about not being able to see the floor. There were old pizza boxes, empty tofu packages, piles of clothes, and even one of Raven's books that I "borrowed without permission" to try to read. The words were way to long and didn't make since. "I wonder if Star will clean my room. Then I don't have to. Oh yeah she's with Robin on a date. That book was pretty good maybe I should go read more." I guess I was thinking out loud because after I finished thinking I heard my own voice. I went over to the library. The book that I was reading was on the ground where I left it. I picked it up, and took it to the main room. Raven always reads in the main room. I saw Robin, and Cyborg playing video games, but other than that no one was there. I sat down on the couch, and found my place.

"You read?" Cyborg asked me.

"Yeah," I replied simply.

"Since when?" Cyborg continued questioning me.

"Since yesterday. Now leave me alone so I can read." That was scary. I think I quoted Raven.

"Ok" Cyborg said. Then he turned back to the TV and must have forgot to pause because he freaked out. "When did you get so far ahead?" He asked.

"When you turned to talk to Beast boy." Robin replied.

"I thought I paused."

"You didn't" Robin said. Then they continued playing in silence.

-

"Beast boy aren't you going to bed?" I looked up from my book. Robin was standing there looking at me like I was insane. And for your information I am not insane.

"Yeah what time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight," He stated. How could it be midnight I haven't been reading that long… Have I?

"You're just playing a sad prank Robin." I said. He just shook his head. I looked at a clock behind him, and it really was midnight. "Um… goodnight" I said as I ran to my room. I took the book with me. I had already discovered some animals that I had never even heard of. One was a liger. I didn't want to stop reading the book. It was so interesting how it described the animals and their habitats. I climbed onto the top bunk of my bed and continued reading. I just finished a page on zebras (the book s in alphabetical order by the names of the animals) and I turned the page. There was another chapter titled Mystical beasts, the real and the fake. The first paragraph was short and to the point.

Most people say mystical beasts aren't real. Most people say they are only in stories, but there have been sightings of real mystical beasts and there is proof they DO exist. This chapter lists all the real mystical beasts and there abilities.

I couldn't believe it. After all those years of being told they were fake, they are actually real. I decided the book was lying and that I needed sleep. I was probably just imagining that the book had said that due to my lack of sleep. I fell asleep shortly after I shut my eyes.

-

I woke up the next morning. I looked for the book. It was gone. I jumped out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud. I forgot I was on the top bunk. I got up and felt something under my hand. It felt like paper. I looked down and there was the book, opened to the same page as I left it last night, the one with mystical beasts.

-

Ok there you have it. I finally got my next story up. Please review. Thank you to all the people that read my last story, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed it.


End file.
